


Information for Requests

by misfortune_ismyname



Category: Haikyuu!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfortune_ismyname/pseuds/misfortune_ismyname
Summary: Just some info for requests I take for fanfiction.





	Information for Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry, I know this isn't a fanfiction, maybe I should have attached a little imagine here? Oh well. I just wanted to upload some rules for any requests I take, and I'd be happy to take all and any requests!

I write fluff and maybe a little lemon. I have nothing against smut or NSFW, but I don't feel confident enough yet to write that sort of thing so sadly I'll have to make it a rule that you can't request NSFW. But if you want kissing, or lemon, I'd be fine with that.  
I don't write pedophilia, Anthropophagolagnia, Anthropophagy (cannabalism), or like any underage stuff basically. Nothing violent, like if it's a little bullying or smt I don't mind. But if you're really twisted I suppose I could write you some good old stabbing :D  
Basically yeah I'll write anything except for the stuff above  
I will write multiple people in a relationship, like polyamory's are cool. Yeah.  
I will do BoyxBoy, GirlxBoy, GirlxGirl, GirlxNonBinary, BoyxNonBinary, Basically I'll do any gender or non gender (you get it) Send me requests in the comments! Heheh

Also, if you have any headcanons or imagines you want me to turn into a story, I would be happy to do so!

Also, the only time I will ever deny your request is if it does not comply with my rules, or if I don't know the fandom. 

I also have a life outside of writing! If I do not respond to a request immediately or finish it quickly then please don't get mad! It takes me time because I want to make my writing as sharp as possible so you guys can enjoy it to the fullest!  
Happy requesting!

One more thing! (sorry lol) If you feel uncomfortable requesting something in the comments, or don't want anybody to know who requested a specific work, you can always message me on my discord, ⇢ ˗ˏˋ bakuhoe thotsuki ࿐ྂ#1306 and direct message me there!


End file.
